


The spaceship cockpit

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It could be just Shige's old boring office chair, but it could also be a fancy cockpit seat in a spaceship where he, Captain Shigeaki and his first officer, Tegoshi Yuya, explore new worlds together.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The spaceship cockpit

"It's supposed to be a spaceship cockpit!" Shige furrows his brows and looks up from managers notes for the hundreds time after Tegoshi hasn't been doing it in the way it says in the script yet again.

"I know that!" Tegoshi mumbles, gripping the imaginary steering wheel harder. 

"You're supposed to.." Shige hastily browses through the script, the papers rustling harshly, "argh, you're just not doing it right!"

"You do it then if you're so clever!" Tegoshi yells and pushes himself away from Shige's desk in the large black office chair that is supposed to be the cockpit seat for their little rehearsal for their new theme EPCOTIA.

Shige sighs. "Fine! Get out of the seat"

Tegoshi glares at him as he gets up, standing next to the chair with his arms crossed. Shige clears his throat and sits down, suddenly feeling nervous. What was he supposed to do again? He is sure he has read the script a million times but now that Tegoshi's angry eyes are on him, he can't focus. 

He stretches, then shifts and leans backwards, imitating coordinating and piloting the thing. His hands fly through the air, pressing imaginary buttons with a serious expression, swiping from left to right. Tegoshi is leaning against the desk now, arms still crossed but his features have relaxed. His eyes don't look like he is going to yell at Shige anymore. Shige leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath, expecting some witty comment when Tegoshi says "That looked cool"

Shgie is taken a little by surprise at the compliment but the tone in Tegoshi's voice shows he means it. For a moment, there is silence in the room and Shige wants to turn around to awkwardly grab the papers but Tegoshi's hand is faster. 

"Why don't you be the captain.. at least for tonight" he says with that tone that Shige is weak too.

He smirks a bit. "Well, I don't have a proper uniform though," he says just to tease. 

"That's fine," Tegoshi says as his fingertips brush along his, "I am good at imagining things."

"Is that so?" Shige says completely unnecessary just to talk, to say something, even though he knows in fact, Tegoshi is indeed good at imagining.

"Hmm," Tegoshi just humms and walks behind the chair and Shige slightly shudders. Tegoshi leans forward, his breath in the other man's neck.

"First officer Tegoshi Yuya present," he whispers over Shige's shoulder, "Captain Shigeaki"

To emphasize his presence, Tegoshi lets his hands rest on Shige's shoulder before sliding them down his chest and back upwards.

Shige inhales sharply before turning around in the chair and pulling Tegoshi close fast and so quick the other almost stumbles, being pulled down and he chuckles as he slides onto Shige's lap.

"Officer Tegoshi," Shige says in a serious tone, and Tegoshi is thrilled that he's obviously playing along, "you were late today for our practice. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Tegoshi salutes in his position. "I do not, sir," he says before rolling his hips. Shige surpresses a moan.

"I could make it up to you, though," Tegoshi humms and Shige's hands are already sliding underneath his shirt. 

"Better make it good," Shige growls before stripping Tegoshi out of his shirt completely, and Tegoshi yelps when Shige crashes their lips together, meeting him just as passionately. Tegoshi's hands are tugging and pulling on Shige's garments, only the most necessary ones, his belt and trousers, rushed, hurried, hot. The atmosphere is heated, and everything goes fast, Shige whispering to Tegoshi where he put the lube and Tegoshi quickly goes to grab it, handing it over and having Shige take over.

Tegoshi's lustful cries and Shige's growls fill the room as Shige prepares him, two fingers pressing inside him and Tegoshi rolls his hips against them, hands around Shige's neck before Shige retreats them.

"Ready?" Shige whisperes darkly against Tegoshi's ear and Tegoshi nods. "Yes Captain"

Tegoshi sinks down and Shige lets him adjust. "Hm, Captain, so good," Tegoshi whispers, and Shige closes his eyes. He imagines them together on a trip in outer space, in navy blue uniforms, in the cockpit seat of their space ship, with Tegoshi in his half undressed uniform, tie undone and flushed skin, unbuttoned white shirt and no pants, how he's in his lap and riding him, just like now, hot and fast, needy and breathless. The ship is floating through the sphere peacefully and the only noise that can be heard are Tegoshi's melodic moans of pleasure as he rocks in the captains seat.

"What dirty thoughts are you thinking about," the voice from above pulls him back to reality, "share."

Shige blushes despite himself and Tegoshi wants to smirk but it ends up as a moan as Shige hits that spot real good.

"I'll tell you when I can speak.. again," Shige growls and Tegoshi nods. "I take your word," he breathes as he rocks down harder, "now fuck me, Captain"

And so Shige does. His grip is tight on Tegoshi's hips and his anticipation to tell the other everything he has on his mind rises, and he looks forward to the other mans face when he will do. It's interesting how everyone imagines things differently, but that's what fascinates Shige. 

He's close, the tight body works him in the way he knows he likes it, and Tegoshi is gasping loudly into his ear in his exctasy, something they both really like. Then it's there, the wave of pleasure, and Shige imagines things again for a short moment. He sees Tegoshi in his fantasy, crying out as he is riding his captain, who is, by the way, obviously wearing the cooler outfit, an outfit that is suitable for a captain, with lots of emblems on the shoulders and fancy stuff that makes cute officers tingly in their pants, and a cool hat with emblems too, which he will have discarded already, displaying his beautiful black hair combed to the side with gel, and black pants that are now open to make his first officer feel good.

He would come to visit him again, that officer, in Shige's mind and in his dreams maybe, and Shige is sure the real one will, too. He speeds up as he is determined to make this one feel good, to loose it in the captains seat, that place where his officer hopefully wants to come again to do naughty things with him. His cock throbs at the mental image and he jerks into the other man above him who clings to him, having his orgasm pulled from him aswell and Shige is thankful he at least had the motivation to pull up his shirt enough. 

They pant, breathless before Tegoshi slides off the captain's seat which is just Shige's office chair, but imagination gives you wings. Tegoshi smiles tiredly and pokes Shige's chest.

"I wanna know," he says, "please share." 

Shige nods and strokes the other man's cheek. "I'll tell you, but let's get comfortable for that"

And so they do, with Tegoshi snuggling close with Shige behind him, telling him the story in every detail, because they have time, they have got all night. And if they want, they can go again.


End file.
